


Yellow Flicker Beat

by MrCourtesy



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fisting, Breathplay, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Comeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Roughness, Size Kink, Switching, The Power of Sex!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCourtesy/pseuds/MrCourtesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a device inside of him that only reacts to Æsir DNA. At this point only Thor or Loki can help him.<br/>He chooses neither. <br/>Thor makes the decision for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Thor Accosts Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I should eventually post the next part, but if you want it faster, give me a comment--anon or otherwise.

Chapter 1:  In Which The Author Disregards Build-Up of Any Sort and Gets Directly to the Business

 

* * *

 

                Steve’s expression is a thing of beauty, Thor thinks as he gently cards away the wet blonde strands from Steve’s sweat-slick forehead. A ruddy blush frames his cheeks, tints his brow, and even dots the tip of his nose rose red as Thor looms over him, his face cast in a mixture of wild-eyed fury and shame. Chuckling sardonically, Thor leans up gently pressing on Steve’s wrists--bound above his head-- to remind the Captain of his position. His other hand reaches down to pop open the buttons on Steve’s dress shirt, and he becomes more and more entranced with the sight before him as he reveals more of Steve’s supple pale skin. He wets his lips from the sudden surge of hunger he receives as Steve’s dusky nipples show. Words form behind the cord that wraps around Steve’s lips but they fall on deaf ears as he thrashes against the dark sheets. The bulk of Thor’s body holds him down, his struggling only seeming to incite Thor’s advances, and Steve groans as Thor, incensed with his fighting, rips the buttons open. Thor shifts carefully in order to keep him captive as he rubs a hand up and down Steve’s side, rucking up the checkered fabric to his shoulders. He rids Steve of the rest of it with a jerk as Steve attempts to bore holes through him with his eyes, breathing raggedly.

 

“Aye,” Thor murmurs into his neck, his beard a strange sensation against the skin of Steve’s collarbone, “Ye may not like me now, but come sunrise you’ll be bettered to me.” He leans into Steve’s mouth as if to kiss him, but Steve rears back and head butts him soundly, taking the moment of distraction to worm out from underneath his captor, but he only gets so far when Thor pulls him back , locking a strong hand around his ankle. Twisting into a solid kick, Steve grunts as Thor blocks and then captures his other leg, sweeping him into a hold, pinning his knees to his chest with the sheer strength of his arms, bracing Steve’s hands above his head yet again. “Why do you fight me,” Thor grouses “You know this is the only way, and yet you fight me at every turn.” Still shifting, Steve winces as Thor’s metal chest plate digs into his shins and the thick leather of his arm bracer makes the bones in his wrist grind together.

 

Twisting, Thor drags Steve’s arms towards the headboard of the bed, where he loops the Cord of Hel around one of the posts, quickly biting the edge of his finger and wiping the blood from it into runes, which glow as he releases Steve’s arms. As the flash of light fades, Steve feels the muscles of his arms become weak and he panics; kicking and thrashing until Thor pulls apart his legs in an adamantium grip, looking down upon him. “I am endeavoring to save your life! Does that mean nothing to--” He pauses in shock as his gaze falls in between Steve’s legs, rendered silent with shock. Swearing, Steve struggles to shut his legs, tucking his face against his arm in shame, unable to even look Thor in the eyes. “You are,” Thor starts, batting away a flailing leg, “You are aroused!” He growls, and Steve writhes with embarrassment, because it’s so much worse when said aloud; his legs held fast, even as they tremble with effort in Thor’s grip. “Is this why you despised my touch, Captain? Is this why on pain of death you allowed yourself no quarter?” Steve breathes raggedly in his attempt to break free, the humiliation too much for him to bear, when Thor suddenly pulls the cord from his mouth. “Answer me!” He roars, tossing it to the side.

 

“I don’t owe you an explanation,” Steve snaps, whipping his head around to glare at Thor, but his ire is quickly doused when Thor places a thick hand between his thighs and squeezes his hardness. “No,” Thor concedes, “You owe me no explanation for this.” Steve swallows roughly, groaning as the hand between his legs pumps at his manhood --his already ragged breath now only coming in quick patches of air. He vaguely registers his free leg falling to Thor’s side, but the sensation of fabric rubbing into skin combined with the heat of the god’s hand is distracting enough to be a major barrier to thought.

 

“Are you a monk? -- A man of ice? –A spirit?” Thor murmurs as he pulls the strings the simple cotton leggings Steve wears, kissing at the calf pinned to his body. Boots and socks fly elsewhere, as Thor presses his Steve’s body directly to his lap, grinding until Steve reciprocates in kind, lifting his hips in a hot haze. “How did you think your desire would go unnoticed?” Cursing as Thor pulls the leggings off, Steve hisses as he’s exposed to the warm air. Pausing, Thor brazenly gazes a Steve’s naked form, running his hands up and down Steve’s legs with an expression of awe. “Son of man, how perfect you have made your form…” He remarks idly, trailing his hands down to bare hips and rolling his thumbs against his hipbones, “Only made brighter by he who bears it…” Steve’s cheeks flush hot, and a blush overtakes him, pinking his chest and even his knees.

                “What—“ Steve gasps, “—what about Jane?” He asks, trying to calm himself, forcing his hips as far away as possible. “What of her?” Thor asks, looking genuinely confused. “She cannot give you that which will save you.” Twisting, Steve launches another kick that would paralyze a lesser man at Thor’s throat, but Thor shifts and it connects with his solid chest instead. His armor rings with the force of the hit, and makes Thor grind his teeth with the vibration. Steve curls up and latches the cord around his wrists in his mouth, attempting to tug at it with his teeth. Quickly recovering, Thor arrests Steve’s body once more and flips him, pulling him up on his hands and knees. He edges the leggings off as Steve continues to struggle, wrapping one hand around his waist as he comes back up to grip Steve’s blonde hair in a calloused hand, jerking up hard. “If you would listen—“ He growls, but then relents; the punishing grip of his hand in Steve’s short strands easing, massaging as he moves back down the bed, rubbing slow circles down Steve’s spine, sighing. “Her love for you reaches through me, Captain,” he croons, “but we are not the only ones who would make our utmost wish your life, at the cost of much else.”

He pins Steve’s legs underneath his own and begins removing his own armor. With the clang of his chest plate, Steve’s whole body tenses like a rabbit faced with a fox. The thunder god sighs again, his hands carding over strong legs and a muscled back, over taut shoulders and back down again. “Here,” he croons into the skin of Steve’s back, his face nearing Steve’s flank, his hot breath tickling the skin there too, making Steve shudder uncontrollably. “Allow me to show you the depth of our desire.” Two broad hands spread Steve’s buttocks, and he bucks violently until the flat of Thor’s hot, wet tongue laves against his hole. Steve’s shout comes as a burst, “Thor! That’s--!” He pants, breathless with shock as that diligent tongue swirls against him, and then taps out a tempo that allows him no rest. Fractures of a breath only manage to escape his lungs as his voice escapes his control. _“Shi—haa—oooh!”_ He moans brokenly, pressing his face into the sheets to muffle his own sound. Sliding becomes sucking, which makes Steve’s voice break as his head shoots up in surprise, his eyes wide. All he can try to do is not come, but the torrent of attention at this one spot makes him float perilously close to the edge. “You c-can’t!” Steve shouts, and Thor raises his head, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. “What may I not do, Captain?” He asks, placing another open-mouthed kiss on Steve as he chuckles. Grasping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, Steve looks with unseeing eyes behind himself, unable to make heads or tails of what’s happening to his body. “Shit!” He hisses as Thor’s tongue seems to score his lungs with every slow thrust into his body. The god follows every motion of his jerking hips, and Steve feels a thick hand wrap loosely around his length, not enough to satisfy, and he has to bite his own fist to take the edge off. “Thor! You— _hah!_ \--have to stop! Please— _oh!_ —or else I might—“

“You will do what, Steven?” Thor teases with another flick of his tongue, humming his pleasure into Steve’s reddened flesh. “Will you burst, Steven? Will you soil these sheets?” At his words, Steve’s legs shudder and shake, and he’s drug heedlessly towards the edge. From his throat and uninhibited sound escapes as another hot sweep of Thor’s tongue sears him mercilessly. “I-I can’t—you shouldn’t— _fuck_ —please! Don’t make me—“

Suddenly, Thor squeezes him firmly, and Steve presses his face into the pillows in order to stifle the sound of his shame. Trembling, he feels the hot splash of his own seed against his chest, and he falls, boneless in the aftermath. Turning his body, Thor looks down on him with amusement.

                “Will you be complicit now?” He rumbles, his humor much improved by Steve’s languid sprawl. Steve looks away, his jaw set. “Oh,” Thor drawls, running a hand through the mess on Steve’s sternum, bringing it up to shine in the light as it runs down his digits, capturing Steve’s gaze as he licks it off each finger. Eyes widening, Steve gasps with a mixture of incredulity and arousal, his gaze unfailing as Thor plunges each finger behind his lips. “How could you—you can’t!” The crumbled bits of sentence fall away as Thor draws himself to Steve’s mouth and whispers to his lips, “It is my every intention to ensure that your life is redeemed, but I assure you , Steven—“ He pulls Steve’s head back to bare his neck, licking a hot stripe there. “I intend to slake my own thirst this night.”

* * *

 


	2. To Encourage Your Desire

Yellow Flicker Beat Part 2:  In Which the Author Continues Not to Give a F*#! About Plot

 

 

Pressing his lips to Steve’s, he delves his tongue into that lax, hot mouth at Steve’s exclamation of surprise, as if to lap up the very essence of him. Grunting at the taste of himself on Thor’s breath, Steve admits Thor’s attentions, leaving his mouth slack as Thor drinks him in. Suddenly Thor breaks away, regarding him with a skeptical look. He does not move from where his chest presses tightly enough against Steve’s to make his dog tags press painfully into his skin.

“If I untie you, will you be reasonable?”

“I personally believe that knocking you out and leaving is a reasonable course of action.” Steve says flatly—if a little less heatedly than before. “Perhaps then my goal should be to make you more amendable,” Thor chuckles, “For I see that climax makes you more agreeable!”

As Thor slides back down onto his haunches, Steve gathers a bit of his wit—protesting the thunder god’s slow crouch—only to lose it when Thor’s mouth closes around his still-wet prick. His teeth clack shut behind a gurgle as Thor hollows his cheeks and spreads his thighs for better access. Thor holds the long strands of his hair back for a moment, before letting them fall as he focuses more on the task at hand. Small glimpses of blue eyes shine back at Steve as he watches helplessly, biting his lower lip bloody trying to hold back his response.

 

Like a starving man at a feast Thor takes every part of Steve into his mouth; suckling at his sac, mouthing at his perineum, swallowing around his hard length until Steve has trouble drawing breath. At this point Thor does not even have to hold him steady because Steve is thrusting his hips up into his hot touch. Little gasps of “ah, ah, ah” escape him with every mindless push. Pulling back, Thor holds down his waist and pulls off until he’s barely mouthing the tip. He chortles at the resulting groan. “Uncanny,” he mumbles, “how you crumble to my advances now.” He licks back down Steve’s slit, and sucks away the thin liquid that’s gathered there. “Shut—shut the fu— _oh!_ ” Steve finishes as Thor slips a finger down and inside of Steve, almost without resistance, easy now that Steve’s so slick, lazily pumping in and out.

 

He swallows Steve whole again, and the Captain feels as though there should be no more feeling for all the heat—and yet a sweep of sensation claims him everywhere Thor touches. He takes him in to the root, sucking and swallowing all the way down. Brazed by the torrent of it, Steve’s voice becomes an outpouring of percussive sound. “You— _fuck_ — _ah!_ Th— _Thor!_ ” Humming around him, Thor swirls his finger in slow circles. Reaching up, Thor brushes his right nipple, rubbing the skin there until it pebbles underneath his fingers, then moves onto the left. Distracted by just the feel of the soldier, Thor notices that Steve’s loud cries have died down, and he looks up to see Steve’s lips moving in between clipped gasps. Listening closer he hears Steve’s soft, desperate whisper of latin cascading between his tortured moans. Allspeak makes it a sensuous tumble of words, only stifled when Steve chokes. “…be—be gracious to me, a sinner— _ah_ —because I— _oh_ —do not deserve to—”

 

Thor crooks his finger up, and Steve’s mouth opens in a silent scream, all his muscles tensing into a perfect arch. He shatters when Thor’s hand moves once more, his back crashing down to the bed. Pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, Thor slowly thrusts against that same spot, more gently now in time to the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. “You need not beg forgiveness, Steven; for I absolve you. You need not beg for mercy; for this is mercy’s dispense.” There is a crackle of light within his lust-darkened eyes and he slips in a second finger, only to slide his tongue in between the two digits. His grip on Steve’s thigh tightens to bruising as he feels the twitch and clench of Steve’s body around his fingers, and on a mortal man the press of it would be excruciating, but to Thor it’s exhilarating. He licks his own lips and scrapes his teeth against the deep red of Steve’s cock, appreciating the unbidden shout that he gets. Bending his fingers again so that they strike Steve’s prostate directly, he pushes a third finger in, moving his hand like a piston into the body underneath him. Both his mouth and hand move at a punishing pace, and if his mouth is not on Steve’s leaking dick it’s pressing another mark into his skin. From the chest down Steve is awash in purpling marks; all across his hipbones, his abdomen, thighs, calves, and even the backs of his knees have been marked by Thor’s mouth. Each crimson mark on Steve’s pale skin makes Thor a little dizzy, and yet yearn for more, and he knows he cannot deny himself much longer. The meanness of his want tents his pants and presses into the crook of his leader’s body, more than evident, but all the same, he needs assent before he goes further, and if Captain Rodgers is willing…

 

The thought in and of itself makes him have to look away from the sight before him, and he moans brokenly around Steve’s manhood, wanton in his desire.

 

Tossing and turning his head, Steve fights the heady burn that makes him feel as though he’s been caught ablaze. With each movement Thor’s steady hand makes he can feel the flame  rise and flicker. If only he could breath a little deeper it might cool the blaze, but that damn hand matches him for every breath he takes, and Thor (“ _Damn him!_ ” Steve thinks) adds fuel to the pyre. Steve’s aching cock rebels against his control, pushing him to that precipice once again, if only to get a little relief. He manages to suck down little breaths of air until he can no longer fight the scald of Thor’s machinations. Half screaming, and half shouting he makes his entreaty to Thor, if only to make the sweet torment stop. “Please! I need—I need—”

Pausing in his machinations, Thor looks back up at Steve, hearing his moan at the loss, and then again to his own shame. “What do you desire of me, Steven? Do you desire release? Shall I give you what I know that you need?” Nearly drunk with lust, Thor presses feather-light kisses to his skin, each one making him tremble, until he fears that he might shake apart. Even this slight touch makes the torrid burn pop and swelter low in his body. “P-please”, he says, his lungs still heaving from exertion, “Take what you want. I can’t take this any longer.”

For a moment, Thor locks his gaze to Steve’s and Steve thinks that he will finally finish what he’s done all of this for, but then Thor rests his head heavily on Steve’s stomach, puffing a hot stream of air into his belly. Rising, Thor leans up and in, leaning an elbow on the bed and lounging against Steve as he leisurely strokes his cock. “No,” he says, as if to himself, “No, that will not suffice at all.”

Thor’s hands move in a blur as he bears down on Steve, “I do not desire your pithy acquiescence, Captain. What I require is your exuberant approval. I am recognized as a carnal deity among Midgard, and I would not have this night stain that reputation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, especially moodycactus, who brought up a significant problem with my prompt. If you enjoyed it and want Thor to actually get the attention he so deserves, comment.


	3. In Which The Getting Gets Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to take the reigns.

Chapter 3: In Which Thor Gets What He Wants

 

 

Crying out, Steve bucks, but is held down mightily; Thor toys with him like a lion with a kitten, only entertaining his movements until he pushes too far. He wishes that he could run or hide, but there’s no way to run, and nowhere to hide from the blue eyes that study him. He hears a high, continuous cry far away, but realizes that it is his own voice making that sound. Every sensation has robbed him of so much control that he no longer knows who is controlling it. Perhaps Thor is, as with every new movement he makes, Steve’s body draws tight around his fingers.

 

 

“Do you wish for this, Captain?” His persecutor will ask from time to time. “To drive me to madness? To punish me?” Sometimes when Steve can string two thoughts together he will moan out a pathetic ‘no’, but Thor will continue as if he’s received no answer at all. He begs for mercy, to which Thor will laugh and tease him, releasing his heavy cock and withdrawing his hands until Steve grinds back onto him—into him—anything, just as long as he can continue the sensation.

 

 

Thor changes from one form of stimulation to another without break until with a unnamable noise Steve grips his restraints and orgasms. Not so much coming as completely fissuring apart in Thor’s hands, arching with a gasp as if he’s been flayed to the bone by his own pleasure. Without end (or so it seems) warm, hot hands draw his own release over his skin, coaxing him to hardness and plunging him through his peak. Any control he maintained over his voice is gone now, lost between each new crest of pleasure.

 

 

Finally, when it seems as though his lungs will quit and his legs tremble not with fight, but with want, Thor slows, then leans up further, looking Steve in the eyes. “Kiss me,” he whispers, his mouth brushing smoothly against Steve’s own, drawing him from his heady haze. “Kiss me, Steven, and let me know that you desire to live.” He urges, and then Steve realizes that he is _begging_ , which makes something inside Steve knot and sink heavy within him. “For all that is good in this world, Steve—“ Steve’s mouth meets Thor’s, and this time it is exploratory, curious. Thor moans into the kiss, and then it becomes hungry, seeking on Steve’s part, looking to find where he enjoys the most. The warm velvet crush of Thor’s lips is held at counter to the rough brush of his beard. A slow harmony comes to them, and as they lean more and more into one another, Steve runs his hands through Thor’s long mane, and fists a hand in Thor’s rough tunic.

 

 

Then he realizes that his hands are free.

 

 

He breaks away, looking at his hands in wonder as Thor cradles him in his arms, simply looking and waiting. “If you desire to go, you may go. If you desire the bonds back, I free you of responsibility. However…” Thor leans back, bringing Steve with him as he leans so that Steve is perched on his lap, tucking his nose into the hollow of Steve’s throat. “If you want the fullness of my love, hold onto me.”

 

 

With a tired look, Steve fists a hand in Thor’s locks and jerks, forcing Thor to look up at him. “Say that again, and say it like a man.” He growls.

With wide eyes, Thor opens his mouth in shock, and with a frustrated sigh Steve continues, “You don’t fucking say you love someone unless you mean it. Say it again.”

 

 

Moving his hands from Steve’s back to cup his face, Thor looks at him with silent awe. “You do not despise me?” He asks, and even his eyes implore Steve for assurance. “You better believe that I’m gonna take you to task for this later, but for now…” Steve’s voice takes on a gravel that makes Thor’s body radiate heat. “You better make this worth hellfire. Now show me you love me.”

 

 

Claiming Steve in a soul-consuming kiss, Thor arches up and lifts Steve with a single hand, pressing his body to the Captain’s as if he means to fuse them together. His other hand reaches into a pouch on his belt, and comes free with a small vial. He spends a moment lingering on Steve’s mouth, before pulling out of the kiss. “Never has or ever will my soul felt such burn as I do now. There is no fire in like to my own.”  He shifts Steve up again, and loosens the strings to his leggings, pushing them down. Swallowing sharply when he feels the heated member tap his ass, he jerks up, but trembles as he feels fingers probe him yet again. This time they are slick and demanding, spreading more than penetrating. He swears and tightens his fist in the long locks that tangle his fingers.

 

 

“I think I’m good to go, Thor— _ah_ ,” he hisses as Thor slips in a fourth finger, gripping the strong shoulders that support him in full. Scoffing, the prince raises an eyebrow and leans Steve back so that he can feel the brand of Thor’s erection in the cleft of his body, then further still so that Steve can see the height and breadth of it.

 

 

He nearly panics when he sees it. Thor is nearly monstrous in size, and regrets the words that came out of his mouth earlier. It’s actually a little insulting, because Steve himself is no slouch _whatsoever_ , but Thor is neatly double his own length, and as rigid and full as he is now, Steve feels like he’s competing in a new class altogether.

 

 

“Holy…” he trails off, gulping nervously, and he feels allowed to be a little concerned. “Can that… can that even…?” Leisurely stroking slick fingers around Steve’s entrance, Thor nibbles at his collarbone and then presses him wide, guiding a hand down to touch his own. He gasps as he realizes just how loose he is from all of Thor’s manipulations. With a lurid, slick sound the thunder god lets him press a finger in aside his own. Amidst the clench of the four digits he can feel the slippery heat of his own body.

 

 

“Oh… _oh god_ —oh!” He says in wonder, amazed at the wideness of his hole. “What… what have you _done to me!_ ” Reflexive shame makes him bury his head into the crook of Thor’s shoulder and neck, hiding the warmth of his renewed blush. “I have done nothing more than what your body would allow,” he explains, laughing, “but even this may not be enough for what is to come.”  

 

 

A weak wheezing noise escapes Steve at the notion that all five ( _five!_ ) fingers buried within him may not be enough preparation for that thick rod below him, and the renewed blaze of his arousal at the tricky flex of the digits inside of him makes him breathe roughly. He’s already come so many times that he can no longer count each instance, and the seeming promise of pain seems a boon to this constant stimulation. He’s not sure what he will do if he has yet another orgasm.

 

“Do it,” he breathes, mouthing at Thor’s sturdy neck, his free arm winding tightly around Thor’s shoulders. He feels more than hears the resulting groan and the twitch of the cock below leaves a wet trail on his buttock. “Take what you want.” Rutting against him involuntarily, Thor tugs him tight against his own body and sucks a red mark into Steve’s throat. “Do not ask,” Thor chides between the lave of his tongue on Steve’s neck, “for what you are not ready for.”

 

“Don’t make me beg, Thor.” He cannot even look him in the eyes as he asks, and Thor knows that he is full of guilt just from asking, but he needs Steve to plead for this, or else his own guilt might overtake him. He holds Steve high enough that his nipples are within easy reach of his mouth and begins to tease and lick them, pressing against that spot that will make Steve surrender.

“ _Ho… fuck_ , Thor please don’t make me… I can’t take another… Just take me, just…” Steve’s words become halting, because he wants to say the words that will make Thor continue, but the chagrin of his mind makes the words stick fast. Desperation clutches him, and he grips Thor hard enough to bruise as he implores him. “Thor, _Thor,_ _fuck me_. I can’t take it— _oh_ — ** _fuck_** me!”

 

It’s almost too much for Thor to bear, and he pulls Steve down to kiss him, laying him down on the bed to turn him again. “It will be easier this way,” he says hastily as he presses down between his shoulders while raising the Captain’s hips. Desire addles him, and as he gazes on Steve, who kneels, his hands fisted in the sheets, he tries to regain control. Caressing Steve’s ample mounds does not help, but it soothes the tension in that strong back. “You must admit me, Steve. This will not be fast, and this will not be easy.” 

He thumbs across the slick-smooth of Steve’s winking hole, earning a quake from the top of Steve’s head to his toes. He slicks himself thoroughly, panting with anticipation. Settling along Steve’s spine, he lines up, lavishing him with kisses.

 

He pushes inside, holding himself mostly back with a fist nearly crushed around his cock. Just the breaching of the tip makes him choke and underneath him Steve tremors with every movement. Steve makes a sound as if he has been struck and Thor pauses with each centimeter that he presses in, doing his utmost to allow Steve to adjust.

 

 A broken moan escapes Steve, and he convulses in the face of such intensity. He has never felt anything so consuming; as Thor permeates him, he swears, shudders, twitches, writhes, and surrenders all at once. Even the slightest movement pushes him to the brink, en everything is too much yet not enough all at once. Each pause that Thor makes drives him insane, but so does each motion. He wonders if this is what it is like for a woman; to be invaded without end, without yield. Throat opening like broken glass, all at once and with no recovery, he exclaims at the excess of feeling. “ _Aaah!_ Please! There couldn’t—there couldn’t possibly be any—any more!”

 

Equally affected, Thor hides a trembling breath in the muscle of Steve’s back. He’s ashamed to admit that he’s begun to sweat with exertion:  the soldier’s body is an inferno, and as he sinks deeper and deeper his own flame becomes almost unbearable. If only he could simply give into his animalistic need… “It—I regret to say that we are not even—we are not even halfway involved.” He chuckles almost hysterically, and Steve wails into the sheets.

 

Almost mindless, Steve tries to control the clench of his body, but to no avail. He’s not even sure if Thor is aware, but he’s already come just from Thor’s intrusion. He wonders how there could even be any more space where Thor delves in. Thought beyond the cant of the member within him is impossible, and he sobs openly. At his first tears, Thor stops, and Steve presses back onto him, urging him to continue.

 

Holding him fast, Thor pants loudly, “Are you—are you in pain? I will cease—“ “No!” Steve shouts, pressing his hands against the headboard to push back bodily. “It’s— _hah_ —I need— _fuck!_ ” The sheer girth of Thor puts an inexorable pressure on his prostate, and it’s all he can do to not white out let alone not come, and the clench of his muscles makes them both call out.

 

When Thor regains his senses, he leans back, so deep within Rogers that pulling out is not even an option, so he holds him steady in midair over the rest of his cock until Steve says weakly, “I—I think I’m okay, Thor.”

“Slowly lower yourself onto me,” he urges, “I do not wish to you to come to harm.” Shaking finely, Steve impales himself on the hot poker of Thor’s body, stopping less than Thor if only because the pain is a welcome distraction. Unitedly, they tremble and breathe roughly when Steve has finally sunk down fully onto Thor’s dick. “Ungh, I can't even… I can’t— _Thor_!” They remain still for a bit, until Thor speaks coarsely into Steve’s ear, “Can you move, Steven? I shall take all the time you need, but dawn comes swiftly. We only have until then—“

 

Jittery arms lift Steve, and he slams himself down onto Thor, expecting pain but only finding pleasure, and he does not hold back his open outcry. Securing him again, Thor keeps him there with an arm across his hips and a hand firmly, but not oppressively around his throat. Dropping his forehead to Steve’s nape, he wheezes mightily. “By the Nords, you shall be the death of me! Calm yourself!”

 

Gradually, Thor pulls out of Steve, and works his way back in in steps. His hand held fast on Steve’s throat prevents the smaller man from fucking himself with abandon, and making Thor loose his own control. Besides, even this slow pace seems to make Steve mad with passion. He sobs and clasps the forearm around his waist in a death grip, unable to say anything other than curses and Thor’s name. Steadily increasing the speed, the prince tightens his hand around Steve’s windpipe with every inward thrust, only enough to control, not enough to truly choke, and releases as he extracts himself. Truly drunk with lust, Steve lolls his head back to rest on Thor’s shoulder, and he’s fully beyond any semblance of actual words now, meeting Thor’s mouth dreamily and releasing a hand to loosely twine it with Thor’s loose hair.

 

The sight of Steve so undone ruins Thor, and his pace quickens to unbelievable speed. Stabbing so deeply into Steve’s body that it seems that he can feel movement within Steve’s abdomen with each plunge, he looses himself in the depths of Steve’s body, coming with a roar as a burst of lightning erupts outside the cabin, and thunder rocks it’s walls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There can be more if you comment. The night is not yet done.  
> Satisfactorily,  
> MrCourtesy


	4. Ha! Plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Thor proves his lineage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let no one think that Thor is using actual electricity. It's alien biology, kids. It just so happens that he summons thunder.  
> Please don't try electrostim without knowing more about it. Here’s a better idea of how to do it if you’re interested. http://asibdsm.com/shocking-tips-electrosex-stimulation/

For a moment they linger like this, quiet in the soft rock of the gentle patter outside. Ghosting his hands over Steve’s body, Thor enjoys the pleasant quiet. As he shifts back to awareness he shoulders Steve down to the bed, leaning him gently without coming away. Gasping quietly, the soldier weakly holds the sheets underneath him as Thor’s essence trickles within him. The hot pour of it gives rise to something unnamable within him, and for a moment he tries to convey it with speech, but weariness and languor halt each started sentence.

 

“Thor—it’s—I—oh!” He muffles himself in the twist of fabric when something _shifts_ inside of him almost mechanically. A firm jab, like something coming unhinged taps his lining, and he twitches at the shock of it, unable to do more. Behind him, Thor inhales sharply, and withdraws slightly, and the sensation tears what little air is in Steve’s lungs into the open. Sternly, Thor grabs his hips, holding him still. “Steven,” he says with an edge of desperation, “you—I must—we—I have no choice but to— _the device, Steven!_ ”

 

Shaking his head, Steve can’t even find the words to say what he needs to say, let alone his voice. He cannot even acknowledge the thought in his head. “I—I must check, Steven,” Thor breathes, pushing down so that he may release himself from within the clasp of Steve’s body.

Bit by bit he works free, but each backward action results in a beatific clench of muscle, and by the time he extracts himself sweat runs down his brow, and he is nearly at full mast. He quickens fully when he watches his seed leave the embrace of that winking hole and the gasping breaths that ripple muscle underneath his touch. Licking his lips, he pushes a thumb through the mess, gathering it, and presses it back into the reddened hollow. Despite his renewed arousal, he gathers his mind as best as he can.

 

“I believe I may withdraw the device now, but there are few ways to do so—Steven, are you with me?” Flat on his face, Steve grunts noncommittally, waving a hand. Snorting with laughter, Thor turns him over, Steve keeping the sheets tangled around his arms so they cover his face. Pinching a corner Thor flings it away and Steve groans. “I would have you lucid for what is to come, because it requires a decision on your part.”

 

“What?” Steve says drowsily, his hands covering his eyes. “In order to de-activate the machine in it’s entirety I will have to prove my lineage. Also, there is the means of—ah—removing it…”

 

Slowly, and with a suspicious glare, Steve moves his hands away from his face and sits up on his elbows.

“What do you mean, _‘prove your lineage’_? Wouldn’t your—“ Steve flushes brilliantly when he thinks of _what exactly_ is inside of him. “Wouldn’t your—ah—wouldn’t what we’ve done be enough?” By the time Steve stops talking even Thor is blushing (out of situational embarrassment or sympathy to Steve’s, Steve is not sure).

Moving closer, Thor sits between his legs, pulling the sheet over his own lap to hide his interest in the proceedings. It does not really hide anything, but he hopes that it will give Steven some measure of discretion. Side to side, he shakes his wild, long locks.

 

 

“There are three methods that I may employ, but all revolve around a singular idea.”

“And what would that be?” If Steve was suspicious before, now alarm bells are breaking their klaxons now in his head, especially when Thor’s hands begin a slow sweep up and down the inside of his knees and thighs, still messy and sticky with sweat and cum.

 

“Well, you would feel a slight tingle, and perhaps a jolt when I—“ Steve places his hand over Thor’s mouth, pursing his lips and closing his eyes with a sigh. “Just tell me what my options are.” Kissing Steve’s hand, Thor presses his hand to it to keep it there for a moment, luxuriating in the warmth there. Eyes darkening, his entire demeanor becomes predatory as he sets another kiss to Steve’s wrist, then to the sensitive skin on his inner arm. “I could use my lips, Captain, to draw it towards me,” he murmurs as he kisses up to Steve’s shoulder, “—or I may use my fingers to cull it’s power,” he whispers, as he nestles into Steve’s collar, nipping the skin there. “—or I could use my—“ Steve cuts him off hastily by smothering Thor’s head into his neck.

 

“Just…. just do what you think is best.” Steve says roughly. He is pretty sure he’s hit his limit by this point, and his cock, though twitching with interest, is appearing somewhat slow to wake. Biting his lip, he takes into account Thor’s rigid erection that rubs against his stomach. Thor tugs on his dog tags, twining them around his fingers and splays his hand against his chest. He looks up at Steve through thick blonde lashes as he brushes a hand down his sternum, drawing it down to pet the trail of dark blonde at the base of Steve’s abdomen.

 

“It would awaken your fervor again,” he says teasingly, smiling against Steve’s throat and Steve chokes in disbelief—then pauses. “Wait—“ he pushes back Thor’s great head to look him in the eyes. “I’ve never… Not that many times in a row anyway—“ Chuckling, Thor pulls him back into his lap, spreading his legs so that Steve can rest his back on his knees. “No, not yet, beloved. All of this,” Thor gestures to the spastic mess that Steve’s made of the linens, combined with many rips and tears, “was due to you.”

 

“By God.” Steve says in shock, eyes wide. He chews at his lips and looks a little harried until Thor’s fingers graze his hole. “All of mine resides here.” Shame whips Steve’s cheeks again until they are cherry red, and Thor pulls him into another kiss, moving the sheet away so that they can sit skin to skin. The fingers creeping around Steve’s ass plunge in and he hides his face in shame at the slow drip that escapes him as Thor’s fingers spread around the wet. Thor hums in reprise, pressing his forehead to Steve’s and licking at his mouth. He presses his heft against Steve’s body, rutting in slow circles. “Allow me to show you what I mean when I say that it will restore you.”

 

Steve jerks when the first tremolo of feeling erupts not only in his pelvis, but all the way up his spine and Steve thinks quite possibly his brain. It’s not pain, and it’s somewhere in between arousal and an intense tickle. Circling, Thor’s other hand fingers a nipple and Steve sees the white-blue crackle when it happens, but is still utterly unprepared. “F-fuck!” He stutters, keening when Thor’s other hand toys with the pert nubs. Oxygen comes to him in little puffs as he tries to control his body, but other than the hands on Thor’s shoulders, he bucks like an untrained mustang. When Thor lets up, he slumps down as if his strings were cut. With a chortle, he watches Thor’s hands go south again, and he struggles to get away before Thor can get his hand around his dick. “No, no, no, _nonononono!_ ” Unalterable and slow, Thor’s hand wraps around him and Steve thrusts into his grip until he realizes that Thor has done nothing more than stroke him. Smiling mischievously, Thor continues to hold him until Steve looks up and glares. “You fucker. I aught to—“ Steve cuts himself off as Thor’s hand speeds, then slows, rubbing into Steve’s slit, which is already leaking.

 

“Pray tell, if you are so opposed to it, why does your body betray you?” One thick blonde eyebrow raises in challenge. “Mayhap if I were to—“ Steve hears the electric crackle before he feels it this time, and it is as if someone has injected him with fire and ice—or as near to it as it could be. Cataclysmic and blissful all at once, it rushes everywhere that Thor has touched all at once. His nails dig into Thor’s skin and he grips him like a steel trap, generally making a fool of himself as Odin’s son laughs like rolling thunder, ensnaring him in a kiss where the lightning dances into his mouth and across his tongue. Releasing him, Thor lets him sit up.

 

“Holy mother…” Steve intones when he finds his words. “And you mean to say that you want to do that… inside… of me?” Nodding, Thor studies his flushed body until Steve cannot match his gaze any longer. “Mm—hmm,” Thor says, distracted by Steve’s flushed cock.

 

“I think I might die.” Steve says plaintively. Thor’s earlier chuckle comes back as a full blown guffaw. “I assure you, young one, that you would neither die, nor suffer any harm.”

 

“It’s possible to die of sex,” Steve says, offended. “My heart might give out.” At this point, Thor can’t talk for laughing, so he kisses Steve quiet, pressing them to the bed and leaning over his nervous paramour. Sobering, he scrapes his teeth against Steve’s earlobe, “Do you remember not? I said clearly that I would save you.” He slots against Steve’s pucker. “Ready yourself, for if your memory still fails you, I should see you come again,” he kisses Steve’s collar bone, “and again,” he gyrates, just barely pressing, not breaking the surface, “and again.”

 

Steve outright squeaks at this, but Thor’s not done. “And this time, I would see your face.” He pins Steve’s wrists above his head. “You shall not hide your pleasure from me.”

 

A slow, steady push punches the breath from Steve and he is reminded of Thor’s size. Somehow, he’s tightened slightly from last time, so the friction of Thor’s laden cock within him puts stars dancing across his eyes, and they pause frequently as they join. “I could have sworn— _nngh!_ —that I had— _mmhm!_ —opened you sufficiently!” Thor gasps above him, and while Steve has not had much experience with this sort of thing, he thought so too. It (surprisingly) still does not hurt, though, and all he gets is the flog of pleasure, the only pain he feels is the welcome sting of Thor’s teeth on his clavicle. Nearly hyperventilating, he does his best not to tighten up, but Thor himself looks close to loosing himself; rising up with each press appearing strongly drugged. After several shuddering moments, Steve taps twice on Thor’s shoulder. “Tell ya what,” he says between gulps of air, “lemme get us halfway there, then you can take the reins. Sound good?”

“ _Verily_ ,” Thor breathes.

 

As soon as Steve flips them, he nearly regrets his decision. His own weight pulls him down, holding him there, and as open and wet as he is there’s less friction to stop his slide. They both cry out loudly as Steve slides home, deeper than the first time, and Steve shudders. Hands clasped together, they swear simultaneously, and Steve drops onto Thor’s chest.

 

“Hold me.” Steve begs.

Coated in sweat and spunk, they lie conjoined for a while until the tremors die down, Thor’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Thor,” Steve says quietly, when it seems that Thor may be content to lie there in the flickering candlelight, “Dawn will come soon.”

 

Watching the shadows play across Steve’s face, Thor helps Steve tip up ( _slowly_ ), and gently raises him, though they both still cuss up a storm as Steve lowers back down. A halting rhythm builds between them, Thor seeking Steve’s eyes, Steve lowering down, eyes clenched closed and opening in wonder to look at Thor’s face just as he shuts them. Tortured by his own want, Steve makes a fist in Thor’s hair, which rips a few sudden thrusts from him, and he makes Steve    arch from the pleasure of it.

 

Growling lowly in frustration, Thor pins Steve once again and thrusts into him until Steve shudders from one orgasm straight into the next, and then still continues. Brainless with it, Steve wraps his legs around Thor, but then hears a crack like the pop of a lightbulb. He does not even have time to tense when Thor crushes his mouth to his own.

 

Bursting behind his eyes, light flashes and flickers. Every nerve he has is touched at once. His previous experiences are nothing like this; everywhere that Thor touches is like an orgasm, even when he leans back up to absolutely ruin Steve. The grip around his ankles are two separate pleasure points from the whirlpool of sex that sucks him down. He's vaguely aware that he’s shouting, but stringing thoughts together is impossible. Sliding against the  center of the bed, he has no leverage, no leeway, no escape, and nothing to hold onto. Current runs up and down his arms and legs and into his head—

 

Then Thor comes.

 

Steve tastes the metallic tang in his mouth and smells the ozone in the atmosphere just before he feels the prickle of shock, then the supernova that is Thor’s climax. Clacking together, his teeth clench painfully, his muscles snap taut, everything goes blue-white-silver as sensation staggers his brain, the overload backing up into one long orgasm that is far too much. No longer feeling the sheets, he swears that he’s floating, and the room falls away, hot and cold combined into every pore on his skin—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need an epilogue. Comment and keep it on the DL, guys.


	5. In Which Steve Gets Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Thor Realizes That He Really Doesn't Mind Giving A Friend A Hand

Rising with a gasp, Steve wakes wrapped in Thor’s arms; his fists rest against the thunder god’s chest and straddled across his strong knees. “What--what happened?” He breathes, leaning on Thor’s shoulder. “You fell faint, good Steven.” He replies, holding Steve’s chin in his hand and holding him tightly.

 

Pushing away, Steve frowns, offended. “I don’t need to be coddled. I ain’t some dame, Thor.” Pushing his arms apart, Thor gives him a long, heated glance, spreading his legs apart. “Quite true,” he says lowly, tracing his hands down to Steve’s chest. The soldier pulls his arms back and huffs, turning away until Thor captures his wrists again. “I know not why you show such shame.” Holding him apart, Thor runs his hands down his legs and kisses his shoulders. “Thine appearance is only shadowed by thine soul in brightness, and bravery or goodness is found in such short supply in any other man I have met. You should not shy away--in fact, t’were it up to me, I would prefer you roam naked.”

 

“Thor!”

 

“Alas, it is not left to me, so you are free to roam woefully clothed.”

 

 

Red with embarrassment, Steve places his hand over Thor’s mouth. “That’s enough outta you,” he grumbles, but Thor places rough kisses to his palm as his hands slide back up to Steve’s buttocks, gripping him solidly and rocking him against his lap. Choking at the sharp buzz of sensation, Steve releases his mouth, biting his lip as he hisses. “Captain, why do you despise yourself so?”

 

 

“Thor, stop it, I literally can’t--” Cutting him off with a kiss, Thor sinks down so that his lips are at the level of Steve’s cock and even the lightest of his breaths makes Steve shudder and writhe. He lowers his head, his mouth open and exhales hotly over the shaft as he looks Steve in the eyes. Gasping and shouting, Steve fists a hand in Thor’s hair, jerking him up. “Thor--”

 

“I must still remove the device Steven,” Thor reverberates against the inner skin of Steve’s thigh and a metallic hum already buzzing away from Steve’s sight, “I hope you are readied.”

 

  
  


“What? I--Hnngh!” Steve’s grip loosens as Thor’s thumb swipes over his reddened pucker, still slick and leaking. “Please, Thor, I don’t--ooh, oh god!” Pressing two fingers in, the prince slides his digits back and forth, testing. Hands shooting out, Steve tries to halt his surging hands, but Thor ensnares one of his hands and the other cannot halt the push-pull of his strong arm.

 

 

“It seems as though you have contracted considerably once more. It may take time to open you up.” Eyes wide, Steve howls uncontrollably, bucking away and scrabbling with his hands at the remainders of the sheets. “Fuck! No--shit--” Latching onto a leg, Thor pulls him back, moaning with pleasure at Steve’s flushed expression against the skin of his knees. “It would be my utmost joy if you could see the sight I see right now.”

 

Shifting, Thor stretches his legs wide, exposing him entirely. Flicking his fingers into that hot depth, Thor thrusts more deeply with every plunge until Steve is arching off of the bed. With a turn of his wrist he seats a third and a fourth finger, sucking a hickie into the underside of his knee. Cursing incomprehensibly, Steve grips the edge of the bed and flips himself, pulling away with a wet pop. Turning away, he crawls on hands and knees until he is tugged back onto Thor’s fingers, kneeling now.

 

 

“I desire your submission, but we lack time, Captain, and I have no desire to injure you.” Lifting his right hand, Thor lets it crackle with leashed energy audibly behind Steve, poised, waiting. “I claimed no lie when I professed that I could restore your flame, Captain.” Hoarsely, Steve chokes, “Please, Thor, Thor I can’t. Don’t make me want it, I can't take it.”

 

 

Chuckling, Thor rubs circles with his other hand. “Do you think that I would, even if it were possible? No, I merely ignite what fuel is there for me to kindle. The want comes from within you.” He smirks with a grind of his fingers against Steve’s prostate, reaping a broken sob for his effort. Pressing his crackling fingers deep and wide, Thor resumes his relentless rub, licking his lips as Steve’s hands search for purchase; one finding Thor’s knee, the other pulling at Steve’s own hair helplessly.

 

Clenching his teeth, Steve hisses, head bowed and arms tensed with fight as Thor works his fingers in. Steve sobs with an open cry as he slips in a third finger, thumbing along the red perineum. It’s slick enough that as he thrusts the fourth finger slides home and he barely has to work for the fifth. The wet heat makes him groan, and he begins to understand his Captain’s reluctance as his own arousal burgeons unbidden in his loins.

 

“Admit me,” he pleads, his breath hot against the small of Steve’s back, “You must admit me, Steven.”

 

Beyond words, Steve cannot reply; his fist is pressed to his teeth, incisors drawing blood as he keens desperately. Thor’s hand breaches him, and his voice cracks, drawing into a high cry. All of his muscles go limp at once, dropping onto the sheet as the prince’s hand holds fast within him, heavy and broad. Trembling, Steve asks with a tiny voice, “Thor, Thor is that your… is that your whole hand?”

 

Wiggling his fingers experimentally, Thor laughs as Steve balks at the sensation, pushing as deep as he dares to. “Oh!”

 

Thor gasps, “This is… this is incredible! Look at you--so open--so ready! If I took you at this moment… oh!” Unable to finish the thought, he trembles at the force of his hunger. At his words, he feels Steve clench around him, the silky heat drawing him further in. Within the sodden clench, Thor feels a ringed, metal edge, and pulls Steve closer with a hand grasped between Steve’s thigh and hip. Gently groping, he feels the hasp of a minuscule latch, then swiping his finger in a circle around the whole of it, he makes out six more. He fumbles for a minute with the first clasp, then pulls it free, having to catch Steve when he violently jerks forward, scrabbling at the bed as he howls brokenly into the tatters bunched into his arms. “Steve--Steven, what--?”

 

“S’too… augh! Holy…” His words melt into a muddy slur as he crumples back to the bed.

 

Thor, with a deep breath to collect himself, looks to the ceiling, saying, “I.. I will wait.” More to himself than to Steve, who shivers with feeling. “No! You gotta-- ya’ have ta’--!” Steve pants, unable to even form the words. “I will,” Thor states, “but it will be as you may bear it.”

 

 

His voice is confident, though Thor is not sure that Steve--or even he himself--can handle unclasping the remaining latches, let alone removing the device itself. Admittedly, he too is… affected by the doing such a thing to the normally unflappable soldier. Seeing him so wrecked and disheveled has stirred something in his soul and body so wicked and greedy that a whorl of fear quickens his heart. His length lies hot and leaking against the back of Steve’s thigh, taking much of his attentions to not rutt against that smooth, supple skin. A weak noise clambers out of his throat, stifled by his gritted jaw.

 

 

Thor’s grip grows harsher as he thumbs open the next catch. Rolling his head back, Steve comes as though it is ripped out of him with no time to prepare: his mouth open in a silent scream, wrapped so tightly around Thor’s hand that it makes Thor’s head spin. Shaking, Thor pulls back to gather himself for the next latch, but leaning away is more so a trap than being pressed against Steve’s flushed back, because now--oh!--now he can see where the white of his wrist is swallowed by the scarlet rim, the long line of Steve’s sculpted leg that he stretches away, the contrast of the purple-gold-auburn light from the window that plays across Steve’s bare back--

 

 

Then he remembers the daylight, and knows he cannot allow himself to be distracted. Working quickly, he releases two at once. Holding Steve so he can gain no purchase with his feet against the bed, Thor rises to his knees, pulling Steve up and back with him,, but this pose lets gravity pull Steve’s legs wide open for Thor’s viewing pleasure as Steve melts in surrender. “Oh--ah!” He wails, arching up only for Thor to wrestle him back down, not even letting go of his leg for a moment. “I do not--ah--think you understand--oh!--where we stand, Steven,” Thor grunts and releases another latch as Steve begins to outright sob into his own arms, tears running down openly as he sucks down gulps of air. “Daylight hastens,” Thor pants, “and you will surrender to me.”

 

 

 

A simple twist of the prince’s wrist has Steve begging for mercy, his cock swimming in a pool of his own cum, pinned and desperate. “Y--yes…” he whispers, unsure of even what to say, or if to say anything at all. “Any--any thing--mm! Anything you want!” Hanging his head in defeat, Steve lets his tortured tears run onto his hands as he tries not to jerk back onto that hand--not to move at all-- so Thor can save him.

 

Steve’s deference hits Thor so hard that he nearly loses his grip on the last latch. “Anything? You do not know what you promise, Steven.” Though the sun is about to barely breach the horizon, Thor gasps entreaties and begs him. “Let me… Let me have you, Steven…” He traces the metal clip and spreads his fingers deep, waiting for an answer, hungry for one.

 

Low and loud, Steve’s cry is torn from his lungs, welling up from within like an eruption, and with all of the heat of one. “Yes! Anything! Thor, Yes!”

  
  


 

Breathing deeply, Thor frees the last catch just as the sun’s first rays peek over the horizon, and pulls the metal disc from Steve’s body, heedless of Steve’s newest orgasm, which racks him ruthlessly without the fullness of Thor’s hand. Bereft, he sinks into the coverlet as Thor holds the disc up to the light.

 

As soon as daylight hits the slick gold of the disc, seven wickedly sharp blades issue all around, flexing outward with the sound of clockwork gears turning. They then fall away with a clatter, as if pushed outward, and seven liquescent appendages take their place, squirming furiously against Thor’s grip. One rears back and pierces his skin, attempting to free itself, but only angers Odin’s son. Unmindful of his own strength, the device is bent in half as as Thor seethes with his recognition, and would be gilded paste if Thor did not desire evidence against his Captain’s wrongdoer. With closed eyes Thor bridles his own blinding rage, breathing deeply.

 

 

“Steven!” He bellows, then remembers himself when he sees the captain laid out, quivering docily on the bed. “Steven,” he says again, this time lowering himself down onto the bedding, stretching his body out to cover the one below in a warm embrace, murmuring gently into his ear.

 

 

“I take it that you had never done anything like this before?” Dreamily, Steve shakes his head. Rolling him over, Thor cradles the weary body to his chest. “Had you ever… known a man before?” Once again, Steve shakes his head in the negative, and Thor sighs. “A woman?” He queries, fairly certain of the answer, but testing all the same.

 

 

“Sharon, once, when we were… yanno...” Steve puffs against his pectoral, barely managing to stay awake. “Until now there was no one else.” Thor tilts his head back, and looks into his low-lidded eyes before kissing his forehead, then catching his lips in a chaste kiss, humming deeply when Steve responds in kind--although with less enthusiasm. “‘Tis an honor, then,” he says in between kisses, “to be in the company of so few.” He presses his nose to Steve’s collarbone, abuzz with bliss. “Though,” he intones, the bass of his voice vibrating against Steve’s adam’s apple, “it should not be a mark on your ledger unless you wish it.”

 

 

Wary, Steve leans back, “Just what do you mean?”

 

“This was an effort to save your life, not a fit of passion, Steven. How would anyone hold you accountable for it?”

 

“But I…” Steve tugs a ripped sheet towards himself, then drops it, grimacing when his hand meets a tell-tale stain, groaning when it lets him look down at himself. “It is of no consequence,” Thor says, pulling his chin back up to kiss him again. Steve pushes him away, “No consequence!” He sputters.

 

“You should not fret over a natural reaction, Steven.”

 

“That--that can’t be normal, Thor!” He stammers. Shushing him with another kiss, Thor rolls onto his back and pulls Steve atop him. “Here,” he says, wrapping his legs around Steve to let him settle in between, “You should take your pleasure from me, and then you shall see--” As if struck, Steve looks without seeing for a moment, then drops his forehead to Thor’s chest. “Thor, Thor, what? I couldn’t! I--” Thor kisses him again, then rocks his hips up, dragging a hiss of a curse from Steve.

 

“Ohgod, Thor! I can’t, I physically can’t!” With a boom of laughter the thunder icon rubs his hands up and down Steve’s shoulders. “Mmm…” he hums, “mayhaps I could rectify that.”

 

“Wait--I thought you said--”

 

“Until now, I had no need of it. Your ardor alone was strong enough. You merely required the return of sensation.” Biting his lip, Steve looks up and away, his wire-taut shoulders relaxing as Thor massages. “Allow me,” Thor whispers, then Steve feels a hypnotic thrum in his bones that shakes his teeth and runs the gambit of his marrow. It quickly matches tempo with his heartbeat, and every pulse brings a budding sensation closer and closer to the surface. He gasps audibly, and his fingers nearly bruise the skin of Thor’s chest as he grips, sliding his hips unconsciously against Thor’s own. His breath is a flutter against Thor’s stomach, and he shifts his hands so that he braces the prince’s shoulders. Something slick brushes his thigh and he starts at the contact, looking down after the source. A shaky exasperated noise escapes him when he sees what Thor’s hand is doing.

 

 

“I shall be ready for you--mmm-- momentarily, Captain.” He says, with low-lidded eyes as he pushes two fingers in and out of himself. Arching his back when his fingers curl in deeply, he rubs up against Steve for more stimulation, humming. Running his hands down the firm muscle before him, his hands travel down Thor’s chest to his hips, and then the back of his legs, hooking underneath his knees and spreading them slightly. Desire and guilt flex within him, but high with lust, he glimpses, and groans with feeling as he watches Thor’s fingers dart back and forth.

 

Amusement flickers in Thor’s eyes and he smirks at Steve’s wide-eyed stare.

 

 

“Take what you desire, Steven, for I am yours to do as you wish.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea just how much reviews affect me. I really want to just hand you guys all three endings I came up with on a plate.  
> Oh, and royalty always gets the last word.


	6. In Which Steve Does Not Learn the Intended Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's turn.

In Which The Author is Not Ashamed of Writing More Smut

  
  


Tempted and shaking, Steve rubs himself against Thor’s body momentarily, watching the little flickers of pleasure that wash across his seducer’s face, motions ratcheted tight with desire. Cupping his face with his free hand, Thor brings him near to deliver a series of slippery kisses that loosen something that has coiled painfully within him. In his head the thrum of Thor’s magic turns to an insistent throb, and he gasps into the join of their lips, canting his hips to match each giddy pulse.

  
  


“I--Thor--I want to--” He starts, but cannot even finish, torn between shame and hunger, so he merely looks away from Thor’s bright flickering eyes, pulling him to the edge of the bed and opening his legs wide, watching as his tunic gathers up to the edge of his pectorals.

He skims fingers up and down Thor’s torso, marveling at the arch of Thor’s back and the twine of his muscles every time Steve so much as brushes his nipples. Though, while Steve may be able to have an artistic interest in the way that Thor twists against the sheets, his cock is nearly bruised with how much he wants to take him. If he continues this slow exploration of hands and eyes he might embarrass himself, so to avoid it he turns Thor onto his stomach, easing his legs straight off of the side of the bed, back bowed and hips tilted at an angle that makes Steve regret moving him.

  
  


Breathing deeply to try and get a hold on himself, Steve palms the swell of Thor’s ass, surprised and smug at the blush that Thor has at being in such a position. Glancing back over his shoulder with a twinkling, mischievous look, Thor smiles and brushes a swath of hair out of the way.

“Do you bear intent towards me, or do you require assista--” He chokes on his words as Steve slides a warm hand in between his legs and cups his balls, rolling them in his hand.

  
  


A sweep up to cradle the base of his cock makes his head fall to the coverlet, backing into Steve’s gentle grip. Behind him, the soldier makes a soft hum, then scoots Thor’s parted legs together, keeping his hand on his scrotum between his thighs, his other hand sliding from Thor’s buttock to the seam of him, and thumbing the soft pink skin there, groaning when his thumb pulls away shining.

Breath hitching, Thor swallows as Steve speaks, “I...Thor, you’re magnificent like this, I wish you could see what I do. I--”

 

Suddenly slick fingers slide against Thor’s sac, and rub against the underside of his prick, wetting them, and the lord of Thunder shudders with anticipation as he feels heat like a poker follow soon after. His throat goes dry as Steve’s hands come away, only to smooth down his spine and press him further to the mattress, the other wrapping around his front, feather-light over his glans. A smooth heat, not akin to the rest he’s experienced blooms upwards, reddening his cheeks, dusting his chest and pinking his shoulderblades. He gasps, unaccustomed to the slow bud of pleasure he receives from the slide of Steve’s heat against his sac.

  
  


“Should I have you like this?” Steve’s voice is a whisper in his ear, but when he finally moves his hips, it’s a shout of sensation, and Thor grunts lowly, startled by how much it affects him. Eager, he clasps his thighs tighter around Steve’s cock, made hungry by the teasing build. From his back a warm palm slips down to toy with his lubricious pucker, thumbing in shallowly with each rocking thrust. Thor’s throat goes dry as Steve picks up speed, slightly embarrassed at the position and the pleasure he gets from it, but incensed by Steve’s voice, made raspy with want, and echoing Thor’s prurient thoughts.

 

“Should I take you like you took me? Leave you wet and open, only to take you again? Oh, oh god, Thor, would you--you would let me, wouldn’t you?”

At Steve’s words, Thor’s mind pops and crackles like campfire, lit to kindling with his own accession, but unable to form speech, merely making a garrotted noise that ends in air.

  
  


“You, unf--you’re so-- ” Steve tightens his grip around Thor when he twitches with pleasure, listening for every frayed exhalation, moaning in kind as Thor’s hips stutter, as if unable to choose which touch is best. “Do you want me to?” He asks as he dips his fingers into Thor, just enough to search and find the spot that makes him melt into the bedspread. His own face is burning as he says it, but the words tumble from his lips anyway, “Do you want me to fuck you, Thor?”

  
  


With that question, Thor is ambushed by his own orgasm, which grows from a warm curl in his gut to a firework explosion, abrupt and bright behind his eyelids, frotting into Steve’s hand, shaking and growling despite himself. Working him through it, Steve drops his forehead to Thor’s back as he squeezes around him, thick streams of seed coating his hand, panting and aching. Gathering himself, he pushes away as Thor’s final throes subside and helps him scoot back up onto the bed, settling between his legs again after turning him to see his face once more.

  
  
  


De-boned from his sudden climax, Thor shifts up on the bed, eyes low lidded with a mix of chagrin and humor. “While strangely satiating, that was not what I intended, Steve Rogers.”

 

“Good,” Steve says lowly, eyes traveling down Thor’s flushed body, “cause I’m not done yet.” He looks distractedly at something in his hand, and Thor notices where a liquid line of cum drips from Steve’s palm to his forearm. Regarding it with a sudden fixation, Steve studies it as it travels down towards his elbow, and Thor wonders why until Steve lowers his head, extends his tongue so Thor can see it, and slowly licks the stream of cum all the way back up.

  
  


Thor has to lie back as all the blood in his body attempts to rush downward at once, and his cock gives an insufficient jerk, more ready than he to be aroused again. Pulling off of a finger with an obscene pop, Steve goes to lick again, but reaching up with a quick grasp Thor stops him, crushing him with a kiss, and moaning at the taste of himself in Steve’s mouth. He draws back after a quick tête-à-tête of tongue, his face desperate. “You--you should not do such a thing, Captain,” he huffs into Steve’s smiling mouth.

 

“And why shouldn’t I?” He replies as if he is unaffected, and yet Thor can feel him still hot against his skin.

 

“If you would, I should be driven mad--I should come unbidden once more--”

 

“Will you soil these sheets?” Steve says mockingly, peppering him with quaint kisses, “Will you burst?”

 

Thor covers his mouth and rolls him onto the bed, completely red in the face. “You…” He says with great dignity, “are no longer allowed to open that mouth.” Chuckling behind Thor’s fingers, mischieviously sticking his tongue between the spaces, hot puffs of laughter rushing past Thor’s palm. “You are…” Thor shakes his head as Steve changes the playful taps of tongue to slick swirls against his sensitive skin, and he takes a slow, deep breath as Steve lets him sink his index finger past his full bottom lip. At Steve’s willingness he swallows past a hard knot that has taken his throat.

  
  


“Would you…? Would you allow me?” He is entranced and distracted, and Steve’s hand comes up to guide his own, leaning in to pant hotly around his slick digit. Mesmerized, Thor’s hand leaves Steve’s full lips even as they hollow around his index finger and slide down to trace his adam’s apple, visualizing that throat full with himself. Nearly stoned with just the fantasy of it he nearly misses the thin line of gold that’s growing there, and his countenance sobers instantly.

  
  


“Steven, Steven, you must take me, quickly.”

  
  


Startled out of his reverie, Steve holds his gaze, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

  
  


“The magic worked against you will soon bind you. If you do not, then we should not stand on equal ground ever again.”

 

“What--!”

 

“This sorcery is the same used to bind a slave to a master, Steven. Your freedom is at stake.”

 

“--and then what happens to you?”

 

“If we should be bound to each other in equal part, then we should be as one. My strength should be yours, and yours should be mine--but we should not tarry.”

  
  


Leaning back to straddle Steve’s hips, Thor looks down on him as he fingers his own slick opening. Mesmerised, Steve finds that he can only watch as Thor lowers himself down onto Steve’s cock. His mouth drops open as feeling surrounds his oversensitive skin. Watching Thor’s hips move as he works himself seated, Steve grabs onto his hips, trying to control the tide of his own arousal. He slows Thor’s movements until they come to a steady grind, Thor panting at every low roll of Steve’s hips.

  
  


“What--what are you doing, Steven? We --ha!--have such little time!”

 

“I need you to feel like you made me feel, Thor,” Steve manages between gyrations, pushing harder so that Thor shouts with surprise.

  
  


“It’s not… it is of no… no importance.” Thor scolds breathily, hands coming up to Steve’s shoulders for leverage. He attempts to speed up again, but Steve holds him still, only able to wait until his leader wishes him pleasure. Something about it sends a sensual shiver down his spine.

  
  


“Unless that’s what you want.” Steve says with an air of realization, speeding his thrusts, yet still holding Thor motionless. “Do you want for me to use you?” Thor groans and raises a hand to muffle Steve again, but Steve catches his hand and tips the two of them so that Thor can only lie and take it. Quickening to a vicious pace, Steve puts a hand in Thor’s hair and pulls sharply, holding him open and exposed. Arid shouts and wheezed pleading for more make him even double that clip.

  
  


Cursing his own arousal not for the first time, he beats back his own orgasm--this feat only made possible by the fact that he’s had so many. Usually he can’t become this during sex; this heedless creature that seeks only more, but when Thor is arching into his thrusts, muscles taut and back bowed into a bridge for him, it feeds something white-hot inside of him. Aching for more, he scrapes down Thor’s chest with his fingernails, leaving red marks continuing all the way to his thigh, and hissing with Thor’s reactionary squeeze.

  
  


“Yes! Yes!” Thor’s bass tenor flies up an octave and his groaning moves from wanton to downright desperate. Glassy-eyed and shuddering, he spreads his legs licentiously wide, frantically rubbing his manhood against the smooth skin of Steve’s abs. Barely allotted any friction, he reaches down to touch himself, but Steve blocks his hand from traveling any lower.

  
  


“No,” he whispers against Thor’s mouth, “you don’t get that.” Twining his fingers with the prince’s he compresses them together. “This--is all--you get.” Shipwrecked on the shore of his own desire, Thor shouts his want, begging, clenching around Steve until the soldier wraps his hand around the hilt of him, grasping tightly but unmoving. “This is what you wanted, yeah?”

  
  


Murmuring Steve’s name with every inhalation Thor bucks and hisses, burying his head into the crook of Steve’s shoulder, breathing in the musk that’s settled there. His eyes flicker open, and he watches more thin gilded lines trace Steve’s skin, and he trembles with the knowledge that he owns his Captain. Passion floods him, and he can feel the throes of it being held back by Steve’s fist.

  
  


Convulsive tremors overtake him, the knot of it uncoiling and strengthening in his abdomen, not granting him any release. Howling, he tries to drive himself onto Steve, but his hips are held still, and Steve pulls away entirely, leaving him to chase the sensation.

 

“Steven, Steven, please. You must--”

  
  


Pulling him up, Steve kisses him deftly, tangling his hands in his hair, smiling against the rough whiskers of his beard. “Trust me,” he grins, but Thor can see the lines tracing his shoulders and running down his chest. Realizing that Thor is staring, Steve pushes a swath of hair over his eyes, laughing at Thor’s snort of surprise. Swiping his hair back, Thor smiles back at him and kisses him, following it with playful nips that are just a little too hard.

  
  


“You jerk,” Steve says after one particularly hard bite to his collarbone, “I ought ‘ta--” He cuts himself off by pressing Thor against the wall and pulling up his legs, fingers tickling the flushed skin of Thor’s thick shaft as he toys with the god. Rubbing the slick around his entrance once more, he plunges in, fingers questing. When he’s assured that Thor is still slick enough to take him he wastes no more time, locking lips with him as he breaches once more and setting up a rhythm that drives Thor absolutely mad.

  
  


“Ah! Steven! I-- Let me-- oh please!” Thor entreaties Steve endlessly, “I need to-- aaugh!”

 

Pulling back yet again, Steve holds Thor perilously close to the edge, just enough that he can feel the bloom of heat begin, but not enough to allow him climax. Sweet throbs of pleasure radiate from his prick, growing stronger each time Steve restrains himself. Legs weak with it, Steve holds him against the wall, then picks him up so that Thor has no choice in the matter; his full weight is supported by Steve’s arms.

 

“Not yet,” Steve growls with exertion, each thrust growing harder and his own orgasm still too far away, he breaks away once more, Thor balking at the theft of him. Forehead pressed to Thor’s sternum, Steve takes a moment to gather himself, then presses onwards, giving Thor no warning before he resumes his brutal cadence.

  
  


Looking down into Steve’s eyes, Thor bites his lips everything too hot and not enough in a single moment. A hand underneath the edge of his tunic clasps a nipple and traces the edge of it, barely touching. Tortured, Thor’s head careens back and he looks away, only to be forced back.

  
  


“I need to see you,” Steve says, reaching underneath the shirt afresh, then clutching it into his hand and tugging slowly upward. Losing patience, Thor snags the edge and whips the tunic off, then pushes Steve down onto his back.

 

“Need you--” He says, pushing himself de novo onto the Captain, frantic with need. “You must! You must--inside of me--”

 

Thrusting himself down, he rides Steve almost savagely, and for a moment Steve can only watch the mesmerising spiral of his body, watching Thor brush his hands through his hair, bite his lips, pant and stroke himself. The speed and heat of it overtake him, and he clings to Thor’s thighs and hips.

  
  


Auric bands travel to rim his kneecaps, and Thor knows he must work faster, spurring himself to move so that Steve can not even catch his breath. He can hear how close Steve is when he hears his frantic cry of ‘fuck!’. At the sound of it, his own impending peak becomes pressing, and he struggles to maintain his tempo. All his previous climaxes never had the weight behind them that this one does, and he nearly bawls at the intensity of it.

  
  


Light begins to fill the room as the gold outlining Steve’s features begins to glow. Crying out, Thor’s body pulses in frenzy, and Steve holds him close, hips pumping when he smells a burst of ozone in the air. Hair on the skin of his arms prickles with energy and he can feel a tight knot within him come undone. Goldenrod light touches every surface and Steve feels a rippling heat within him unfurl. Gradually, the heat roils to the surface of his skin and he can feel the wet of his seed inside of Thor. Holding on for dear life, Thor wails his rapture, and Steve arches up into the rotation of his body, seizing as a pillar of light erupts around them, warmth and brilliance consumes every inch of space. Unable to bear the power of it Thor falls to Steve’s chest, and looks into his eyes.

  
  


Gently, Steve kisses him amidst the scintillation and swelter, and they both moan. Aftershocks of splendor and delight eddy out of them, neither of them desiring the kiss to end or to be apart, intertwined with each other, sighing with each rivulet of ecstasy that echoes back and forth between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, guys. I've been going through some stuff, and I might possibly be out of a job soon, so updates will be even more spotty. Thanks so much for all the motivation! It really keeps me going through all the tough times!
> 
> Note: What Steve was trying to do in this chapter with Thor can be super fun. Dry orgasms are a thing that guys can have, and while the first one tends to be okay, they get better the longer you go. Pull away or stop moving just before the "point of no return" and you can eventually get to the point where multiple orgasms are a regular. Make sure you (or your partner) clenches the pc muscles just before, and don't give any stimulation. Then, after you calm down just a tad, go back at it. You shouldn't clench your partner's genitals too hard, but just enough to where you can feel the muscles contract , or else you might cause retrograde ejaculation (which is very bad).
> 
> I need more silly sex.


End file.
